


The One

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a fic about chicken, and about chankai too, but mostly about chicken, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Chanyeol, the chicken man extraordinaire, has a Very Big™ crush on Jongin, his loyal customer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddymoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymoonchild/gifts).



> This fic is for the one and only MaddyMoonchild! I wrote it for her birthday even if it was actually like two days ago ahhhh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAREST MADDY! I wrote the bulk of it drugged up on antibiotics and now when I read through it, I think it's absolutely insane.. but I hope you enjoy it regardless my love! even if BIGBANG COMEBACK IS IN A FEW HOURS!! i hope you can enjoy this in the meantime before then!!
> 
> also lots of love and thanks to my precious partner in crime Nemo who is constantly there for me always. giving me lots of help and support with plotting, and pics to stimulate the brain lmfao. <3
> 
> also the title is from the cbx song because i (get ready for it) chickened out. ba dum tss.. more like I couldn't think of title names but hey! I hope you guys enjoy this strange crack fic lmao. and the fic idea is because if you know me, i'm like a huge Nene Chicken lover. Like I survive on that shit. I'm practically an ambassador. please pay me @ nene chicken

Chicken.

Chanyeol feels like a chicken. Every day, every night. Without fail.

Not in the sense that he feels scared, or even scared to act.

Rather, he  _smells_  chicken and he smells  _like_  chicken. It’s a scent that permeates through his clothing, through his body, through every individual fibre of his being that comes together to form the lump that is Park Chanyeol. By now, he’s practically half-chicken himself. A mutant—chicken-man extraordinaire. He’s awaiting that one circus freakshow invite he’s pretty sure he’s going to get by now. A token. Paying homage to his part-chicken ancestry.

But alas, he’s not going to get it, just because he’s not the only chicken man around here. His workmates, Baekhyun and Jongdae are also part-chicken, working shifts in harmony with Chanyeol himself. They’re like the three musketchickeners, a banded trio that comes together to sell chicken and wreak havoc—not that boss Joonmyun ever really says anything since they also  _are_  the ones who pull in the customers. Baekhyun with his cute yet witty charm, Jongdae with his wide feline grin and Chanyeol with whatever Chanyeol has (he prays everyday that Joonmyun finds some reason within himself to not let Chanyeol go).

However, lately there has been someone else Chanyeol has his eyes on, someone who has been sniffing almost as much chicken as Chanyeol himself. A man, a special man who comes in every so often with a look of wonder in his eyes as he peruses through the menu—even if it is moot since he  _seems_  to be a devoted bulgogi-flavour lover, ordering with practically reverence and awe in his tone.

And he’s here today, standing by the counter with a contemplative look on his face. He scrutinises the menu, down the original flavour section before stopping on the mix of flavoured delights. Maybe he’ll try the half-and-half today, maybe he’ll try the cheese flavour he’s been asking Chanyeol about. Nonetheless, he’s here and Chanyeol gets to have his few whole moments of staring before he’s forced to do manual labour once again.

And stare he does. The man is gorgeous. Full lips, thick hair, beautiful bronze skin. He’s sun-kissed, and probably kissed by God himself with the way he stands by the counter. His wispy ashen grey locks flutter in the sunlight, wavy yet pristine, caressing the smooth, angular plains of his face. Chocolate brown peer upwards, staring bright into the digital monitor as he discerns what the menu has to offer while his pointy pearly whites dig into the crease of a soft lip. A literal statue of all things good and holy, Chanyeol is fucking  _entranced_.

“Hmm…” Jongin seems contemplative—and that’s his name of course,  _Jongin_. Took only a few visits and a few hints of ‘ _Hi, I’m Chanyeol!’_ before he was able to squeeze that out of the other. But nonetheless, he digresses. Today, there’s  _unsureness_  in Jongin’s gaze, like he isn’t going to just go and choose the bulgogi flavour as consistently as he has done so for the past seven visits. And so Chanyeol gives himself a few more seconds of lazy staring before he’s forced to stand up and take that ‘ _uh, I’ll get the bulgogi flavour’_  order.

“Bulgogi?” Chanyeol asks, letting the length of his forearms rest against the counter. His words escape in a drawl-like manner, lazy yet playful. “Are you sure you want that?”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow, eyes dropping from the high ceiling menu to Chanyeol himself. He looks flustered for a second or two before he blinks, brown orbs lighting up in recognition.

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol’s lips widen, stretching inch by inch until he can feel the tips of his incisors grazing the skin of his bottom lip.

“Of course not,” he replies, moving his arms from the counter and standing upright. He blinks a few times to highlight his innocence, ignoring the cheekiness of his grin. “Why would I tease my favourite customer?”

“I have a feeling I’m your only customer,” Jongin snorts, and really how dare him for notioning as such. It’s not like there are three fried chicken joints on this one street or anything.

“Well excuse you for making such a baseless assumption,” Chanyeol tsks, raising his voice to sound as snooty as possible. “Baekhyun’s girlfriend comes in... occasionally…”

“Doesn’t she get like a 20% discount too?” Jongin smirks a little, and damn him for being right. Makes his smirk even more poignant. “So I’m really your only true customer.”

He probably is, now that Chanyeol thinks about it. There are others of course, the few who have somehow missed the other two chicken shops down the street and feel like Kim’s Chicken has enough ‘homely charm’ to make up for all the other lacking necessities i.e. proper signage, handsome waiters, good chicken…

But besides that, Jongin really does seem to be the only avid customer Chanyeol really knows by name. If Chanyeol had access to the accounts, he’d probably be seeing a Kim Jongin singlehandedly keeping the business afloat. Also props to Chanyeol for figuring out Jongin's surname by taking a quick peek at the man’s debit card, his sick ninja skills should be wholly praised.

“Either way, you’re my favourite customer,” Chanyeol’s grin widens when Jongin’s snarky composure melts and a hint of embarrassment shows instead.

“That’s because you like teasing me all the time,” Jongin pouts, thick lips pursing. Chanyeol’s eyes flicker at the movement, but he forces himself to drag his gaze away. No Jongin staring allowed.

“He just likes you, Jongin,” Jongdae’s voice flitters from around the corner before the man pops up. He’s wearing the customary apron along with his own customary Cheshire grin.

“He’s not wrong,” Chanyeol adds, moving his chin up and seeing Jongin blush once again at his persistent stare. “Go on a date with me?”

“He’s literally been complaining all week, can you please go on a date with him,” Jongdae shakes his head, using his jeans as a makeshift hand-towel and causing Chanyeol to grimace at their cleanliness standards. The slightly older man shuffles to stand next to Chanyeol, moving his hand out to shove the tall man in the shoulder.

Chanyeol stumbles a little but quickly regains himself. It’s not like Jongdae is wrong however. In the past week, his pining has truly taken a turn—for the worse? For the better? Probably for the worse—and it’s really Jongdae and Baekhyun who are taking the brunt of it.

Jongin’s cheeks turn pinkish in colour, but the small smile around his lips only gives Chanyeol hope.  _Somehow_ , he’s been rejected on a very consistent basis. Almost too consistent, actually. He has no clue how Jongin’s managed to resist those Chanyeol arm muscles of his, especially when he oh-so languidly rests on the burgundy wooden table, letting the weight puff up his traps and delts making them look fucking boss as  _fuck_. Whatever. It’s nothing that really batters his ego, and probably for the best if Jongin keeps up with his super consistent rejection from all quarters.

“I sell your favourite chicken, Jongin. How can you refuse me so adamantly?” Chanyeol begins to pout, the end of his sentence twisting like vines and ending high, sounding like the kid he probably is under the surface of hard muscle and gooey smiles.

“I’ve told you like a thousand times Chanyeol,” Jongin tsks, and Chanyeol shakes his head because has he though? Has he really told him a thousand times? Maybe a top of ten. At best. “I’m not into fuckboys.”

“I’m not a fuckboy!”

“Like that totally isn’t what a fuckboy would say.”

“Chanyeol’s a fuckboy,” Jongdae adds from the corner, not even bothering to raise his head.

Chanyeol flops further into the counter, feeling the urge to defensively pop his pecs like the external shields he tends to use them as. “I don’t know why you’re constantly trying to bring me down, Jongdae.”

“I’m just warning our favourite customer,” his little shit of a workmate shrugs like he hasn’t just ruined all chances Chanyeol has with the love of his life. “If it’s anything, you’re my favourite fuckboy?”

“No Jongdae, no, that really doesn’t make up for anything. At all,” Chanyeol replies, deadpanned.

“Baekhyun said you’re his favourite fuckboy too.”

Casually storing away the idea that Baekhyun thinks he’s a fuckboy too (whatever that fucking means. Does dressing well and drooling over your own muscles mean you’re any less of a man? What are with these jerks? Isn’t it 2016?), Chanyeol feels his whole six foot figure practically disintegrate at the thought of Jongin witnessing this terrible scene. Why don’t his friends back him up in front of his potential love interests?

When Chanyeol draws his gaze away from pint-sized Jongdae who’s wiping down the same three inches of counter he has been doing so for the past twenty minutes, he cringes at the look of amusement on Jongin’s face.

“Don’t listen to that guy,” he chuckles a little, widening his grin and hoping he doesn’t look like the serial killer he’s pretty sure he feels he is right now. “He really doesn’t know anything.”

“You know  _I’ve_  been the one calling you a fuckboy, right Chanyeol?”

Oh yeah, that’s right.

Jongdae chuckles in the corner and Chanyeol throws him a glare. Like the other isn’t struggling trying to get with the girl he’s interested in and doesn’t need Chanyeol-reinforcements to apologise half the time, just because she loves c _hanyeol-oppa’s deep voice!!111!xD_

It’s then does Jongin receive his present full of chicken, complete with a hopeful grin from chef Baekhyun—which really aren’t two words that should be put together, more like Baekhyun and ‘check-out chick’, since he tends to flirt with literally every customer despite Taeyeon’s constant tsk-ing. Lately though, on a surprising note, Baekhyun  _has_  been quite fixed on getting what he calls the 11 herbs and spices down pat, even if Chanyeol keeps telling him that’s the wrong food outlet. And that the recipe has been dumbed down quite a bit, practically baby proofed and marked with labels that not even Baekhyun can get wrong (probably) like  _put one teaspoon of this in before the cinnamon, yes there’s cinnamon in the sweet and spicy flavour_.

When Jongin leaves, with a wave and a  _see you later_ , Chanyeol turns towards his other co-worker, not forgetting the fact that both of his friends have truly betrayed what little trust he had in them.

“How am I a fuckboy?”

Baekhyun giggles a little, but the nervous glance he sends Jongdae is definitely not missed.

“Chanyeol…”

“Baekhyun…” he begins with a pointed look, feeling his fight or flight urge act up, and thus really, feel the need to flex his showy arms at his friend. It sucks though, because if he’s ever learnt  _anything_  from his friend, it’s the fact that being persistent might actually get you somewhere in life. Or at least in Baekhyun's case wear down on Taeyeon’s conscience and get her to finally go out with the bane of everyone’s existence. The fact that ‘Baekyeon’ worked out was like a personal hurrah for all the stressed out men, providing hope for a better future and strength to keep going in this dog-eat-dog world.

So that’s what Chanyeol’s been doing. Been ‘persistent’. He thought he had been going strong—despite the fact that he gets called a fuckboy by Jongin on a somewhat regular basis. But now he finds out that his one inspiration thinks he’s a fuckboy too?

“I don’t know dude…” Baekhyun eventually relents when Chanyeol’s determinedly wide eyes (he’s persistent in all areas, go figure) start to water. “You just give off that vibe?”

Raising his arms above his head, Chanyeol, oh-so naturally, feels his biceps flex. “How?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae share a look before the younger of the two responds dryly. “We have no idea.”

“I don’t appreciate you guys teasing me like this,” Chanyeol grunts, and the weight in his chest compounds. “I just want to date Jongin… Why don’t you guys want me to be happy?’

It’s not that he wants to be whiny. He doesn’t, really. Usually, he’s up for whatever, whenever. A little teasing doesn’t hurt, and he’s usually a good sport at the worst of times. But the fact that he honestly has no clue why Jongin’s automatically labelled him, really sucks. Especially if it’s something that it seems like he can’t even control… well then…

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he quickly reaches a hand out to squeeze at Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Chanyeollie… no, don’t be sad babycakes.”

“You guys just keep teasing me, and don’t even bother to enlighten me. How am I supposed to be happy?” The bitter feelings continue to build up in his chest, and Chanyeol wiggles his wrist out of Baekhyun’s grip, sulky.

Jongdae frowns too, and it’s then that it seems to hit the duo that Chanyeol doesn’t seem to apparently like the teasing.

“You’re not a real fuckboy, Chanyeol,” Jongdae nudges the tall man gently with his elbow, sending a soft smile upwards. “We’re just teasing, you know?”

“I know that,” Chanyeol feels his lips run flat, a sigh curdling in his chest. “Jongin doesn’t know that though.”

A few seconds of silence pass before Jongdae speaks.

“He does.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol blinks, turning his head to the side. Jongdae looks awkward, heck Baekhyun does too and the tall man’s frown deepens. “What are you talking about?”

“Jongin’s interested in you too,” Baekhyun replies, taking the heat off Jongdae and moving the tall man’s gaze from puppy no. 1 to puppy no. 2. “He’s told us.”

Chanyeol fights the thought in his head that Baekhyun said Jongin’s actually interested in him and—wait, he did, didn’t he?

“What are you…”

“He likes you too. He just finds your…” Baekhyun waves his hand in the air, “’strange flirting’ cute. He thinks your positive attitude is inspiring.”

“You’re pulling my chain.” But they can’t be, he thinks, because he’s not even wearing a chain. He blinks at that thought, wondering when he gained such impeccable reasoning,

“We’re not,” Jongdae shrugs, turning back to his one mop cloth and rubbing down the, most probably, immaculate surface. “If you just pay attention to the way Jongin looks at you next time he comes, you’ll see.”

“Oh…”

As much as his friends are dicks—because  _they are_  for going along with this strange fuckboy-calling plan. What the hell is a fuckboy anyway? It’s true that he does fuck boys, but that’s not enough to warrant a negative connotation. Or is it. Why is the world so homophobic? He thought there was progr—yes, as much as they are dicks, the strange smiles on their faces are oddly cute. Maybe they do want his happiness in the end too.

“Atta boy!” Baekhyun pushes him in the shoulder and Chanyeol blinks, feeling the world practically spin on the spot. “You’re making the chicken next.”

And so when Jongin comes next only a few days later, Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the other. Not like he doesn’t usually have his eyes trailing all over Jongin’s gorgeous figure, from beautiful fluffy hair to cute feet.  _This_ time however, he’s set, set on the man’s eyes, on the way his gaze flickers from Chanyeol to the ground in this almost  _embarrassed_ way. Holy fuck.

“Chanyeol, you okay?”

“Hm?” He blinks, but his gaze doesn’t trail the slightest from Jongin’s stunning face.

“I… I mean, you’re not usually this silent when I come.”

Jongin’s voice sounds a little shy when he speaks and  _man_ if only Chanyeol had realised this sooner, and on his own too. What a complete revelation.

“Chanyeol?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Jongin startles at the out of nowhere offer but then his expression changes to become something Chanyeol’s more accustomed to, a look that he observes almost every time he sees the other. Is that... fond…ness? Does he actually  _like_ Chanyeol?

“Well…” Jongin peers downwards, biting the soft of his lip. The most seductive move Chanyeol’s seen all month. Is this what the others were talking about? Subliminal seducing?

“Holy shit, the others were right.”

“What?” Jongin frowns, cocking his head to the side. And really even that is seductive too. He has that 45 degree angle perfect. His hair even falls directly into his eyes, making Chanyeol feel all steamy. Although, maybe that’s just him  _always_ feeling steamy at the thought of Jongin. Who really knows?

“You like me,” Chanyeol coughs out a laugh, feeling half hysterical at the fact that his friends were correct.

Eyes widening and face paling, Jongin takes a step back. “Where—what—who—”

“You keep seducing me all the time, I…” shaking his head, Chanyeol pleads. “Just go on a date with me, dude. Even if I am really happy all the time, my poor heart can’t take such constant rejection.”

And it really can’t. He’s pretty sure that his poor heart is already at like 40% ability with the way it has been unrelentingly battered in the past three months. He would like to catch a break. Preferably by Jongin actually accepting his date-offer.

“But—I—”

“I really like you Jongin,” Chanyeol begins, turning his face downwards. “But it was kind of a dick-move of you to keep on playing with my feelings like that.”

“I—I didn’t mean to,” Jongin blurts out then, and his cheeks are red. They look hot to touch. Chanyeol wants to touch them. “The first time you asked me out, I was so surprised I refused you on instinct. Usually fuckboys just hit on me and I’m so used to that, but then you… and I…” he shakes his head, linking his fingers together. “After that, it was easier to just keep on refusing you because I was so embarrassed at first. And you were so cute, just powering ahead, trying to gain my affections…”

Jongin’s voice is soft, more than just a bit shy. He’s cute, really, really cute and instantly all of Chanyeol’s  _eh_ feelings regarding the whole situation deflate, because of course Jongin’s just shy about these things. He’s so adorable. A bit too adorable actually.

“And I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to play with your feelings! Honestly! I really didn’t mean to, I mean I did, kind of, maybe? But it was because you were just so cute—”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol chuckles a little because it’s Jongin who’s freaking out for once. Jongin, whose eyes are wide and face is hot (probably) and looks so damn cute. “You’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger man apologises before his lips stretch and he sends Chanyeol a smile.

“That’s okay,” Chanyeol smiles too, warmth spreading through him. He has a soft spot for the other, he knows it. “Just… go on a date with me?”

Jongin pauses for a few seconds before he moves, shuffling a little closer and reaching out towards the counter where Chanyeol’s hands sit. “Okay.”

 _Okay_. Who would’ve thought a single word would make him feel brighter than the fucking sun? Jongin looks radiant too, eyes crinkled up into happy crescents and teeth just as shiny. Ugh. Chanyeol likes to think he’s usually able to control himself, to stop himself from ogling this gorgeous creature in front of him. But obviously he’s not able to, especially when Jongin’s shyly reaching his fingers out to grab at Chanyeol’s hand, tips just grazing the sides of Chanyeol’s like a precious kitten. Fucking adorable.

“No more calling me a fuckboy, yeah?” Chanyeol sends Jongin a look, and the other man gives him a sheepish grin in response, gripping even tighter.

“As long as you don’t actually take me for more chicken, okay?”

“Okay.”

 _Okay_.

 

Chanyeol goes on a date with Jongin. There is no mention of chicken or fuckboys. But there are lots of happy smiles, a good night kiss and a promise of a second date to come.

 


End file.
